memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Year Four, Issue 1
| miniseries =Year Four | minino =1 | editor =Dan Taylor | artist =Steve Conley | colorist =Leonard O'Grady | letterer =Robbie Robbins | writer =David Tischman | omnibus =Year Four | published = | pages =32 | story =22 | publisher = IDW Publishing | covers =3 | date =2269 | stardate =6314.9 | altcover = | caption =Cover by Joe Corroney }} Year Four, Issue 1 was the first of a six-part comic book miniseries written by David Tischman and published by IDW Publishing in . The story took place during the fourth year of the five-year mission of Captain James T. Kirk aboard the . Publisher's description Captain James T. Kirk and the crew of the Enterprise discover the Strand, the multi-planet construct of a dead civilization, run by a brilliant genetic scientist who's obsessed with repopulating it. When Kirk discovers the scientist's secret, his creations revolt, forcing Kirk to make a hard decision and pushing the Enterprise into the crossfire! Summary :Captain's log, stardate 6314.9. The ''Enterprise has encountered a planetary mass of immense size. High levels of radiation, toxic pollutants, and climatic devastation have made all but one of the planets uninhabitable… We are beaming down to investigate.'' The landing party met Doctor Othello Beck, a renowned geneticist who spent 12 years finding an advanced genetic engineering laboratory on The Strand after hearing about it on Bajor. Using purchased genetic samples, he'd created a variety of B'Nai genetic hybrids, including one which looked like a werewolf that killed security officer Alonzo. His goal was to cure his Vulcan wife's Logan's disease. Distraught upon discovering this secret, the B'Nai launched nuclear missiles at the Enterprise and detained the landing party. Beck then destroyed his creations and committed suicide. References Characters Regulars :James T. Kirk • Pavel Chekov • Shiboline M'Ress • Arex Na Eth • Leonard McCoy • Montgomery Scott • Spock • Hikaru Sulu • Nyota Uhura Others :Alonzo • Othello Beck • Othello Beck's wife • • unnamed B'Nai Starships and vehicles : ( ) Locations :The Strand Bajor • Bajoran Medical Institute • Earth Races and cultures :B'Nai • Human • Vulcan States and organizations :Federation Starfleet • United Federation of Planets Science and technology :communicator • gene • genetics • laser • missile • nuclear bomb • phaser • radiation Ranks and titles :captain • doctor • science officer • chief medical officer Other references :2210 • 2241 • 2250 • 2252 • Centauri shingles • Logan's disease • Phlox Prize • planet • sun plague Appendices Information *This is the first issue of the first series of TOS comics by IDW. *No individual title was given for this issue. *This comic is available in three covers, two of equal availability; one by Steve Conley and one by Joe Corroney, and the third of more limited availability, a sketch version of the Corroney cover. Image:Year Four 1c.jpg|Joe Corroney sketch cover Image:Year Four 1.jpg|Steve Conley cover without titles Image:Year4-1a.jpg|Joe Corroney cover without titles and final effects *The stardate given for the Editor's Log on the letters page of issue is 60843.2 which, like previous editorial content in the letters pages of the The Space Between miniseries, would place it in 2383. This issue's letters-page does not actually feature any letters, just an introduction to the new miniseries by the editor, and an advertisement from the next issue. *The inhabitants of The Strand were armed with weapons which looked a lot like laser pistols. Related Stories *This is a completely stand-alone story; there are references to Phlox from Star Trek: Enterprise and Bajor from Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. *Continuity-wise, this story appears to be superficially contradicted by David R. George III's TOS novel Allegiance in Exile (set entirely during the fifth year of the five-year mission), in which the crew of the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]] make first contact with inhabitants from the planet Bajor while on a deep-space survey mission. However, it is possible that Othello Beck himself was an isolated example of a human who lived on Bajor for a time prior to the "official" first contact in 2270, while the existence of the Bajorans themselves wasn't widely known (or acknowledged) yet. Images year Four 1a.jpg|Cover A image. y4-1a art.jpg|Cover A art by Steve Conley. year Four 1.jpg|Cover A art by Steve Conley. year4Corroney1.jpg|Cover B image. year4-1a.jpg|Cover B art by Joe Corroney. year Four 1c.jpg|Cover B sketch art. tricorder.jpg|Tricorder. phaser.jpg|Phaser. spock.jpg|Spock. jamesTKirk.jpg|James T. Kirk. mcCoy.jpg|Leonard McCoy. uSSEnterprise.jpg| . o. Beck.jpg|Othello Beck. y4-Alonzo.jpg|Ensign Alonzo. y4-Una.jpg|Una. y4-Beck-wife.jpg|Othello Beck's wife. y4-werewolf.jpg|werewolf. Connections Captain's Personal Log| after1=Year Four, Issue 2 | typea=comic | author=David Tischman | formata=comic | beforea=Captain's Personal Log| aftera=Year Four, Issue 2 | prevMB=Planet of Judgment| nextMB=Year Four, Issue 2| voyages1=TOS | adbefore1=Planet of Judgment | adafter1=Year Four, Issue 2 | }} External link * * Year Four, Issue 1 review at TrekMovie.com. category:TOS comics